


Grow old with me, the best is yet to be

by Apolloclover



Series: JATP Tumblr Prompts One shots [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Dancing, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, background willex, how they got together, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolloclover/pseuds/Apolloclover
Summary: Two years after Alex and Willie's wedding, it's Luke and Reggie's turn.Sequel to 'All up in Knots' but can be read as a stand-alone fic.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters
Series: JATP Tumblr Prompts One shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035768
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Grow old with me, the best is yet to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaoslaura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoslaura/gifts).



> Look, I wrote this fic in an hour and I make ZERO promises for how good it is. I hope yall enjoy it regardless :)

“Did you ever think we would end up here?” Reggie murmured into Luke’s shoulder. One of Reggie’s hands were on his shoulder and one of Luke’s was gently wrapped around Reggie’s waist. The fingers of their other hands were entwined together as they swayed slowly to the music. 

“Where? The banquet hall or New York in general?” Luke teased

Reggie leaned back and punched his shoulder lightly. “You know what I meant, Jerk.” 

Luke just grinned at Reggie’s annoyed stare. It probably wasn’t a good idea to antagonize the groom on his wedding day, but he really couldn’t help himself. Messing with Reggie is how they got together in the first place after all. 

Also, seeing as how they were already married Luke wasn’t too worried about him getting cold feet. 

In all honesty, though, he still couldn’t believe that they had ended up here, married. He wasn’t sure why he had such a hard time wrapping his head around the fact. Even with the ring heavy on his finger and the ink stain from the pen he used to sign the marriage certificate, his brain kept trying to insist that something was wrong, that this was too good to be true.

Was it because of the moment he first realized he liked Reggie? Some weekend in December their senior year of high school, the two of them were heading for Alex’s house when Reggie had stopped to shove a handful of snow down the back of Luke’s shirt. When Luke had spun around to confront him, Reggie had a wide-eyed innocent look on his face that was just barely concealing his amusement. 

That sparked a snowball fight for the ages. Reggie laughing as Luke launched a volley of poorly formed snowballs in his direction as he returned his own. The same moment Luke scooped up a puddle of slush for the finishing blow, Reggie had looked up at him with cheeks flushed from the cold and damp touseled hair. Luke’s breath caught in his throat as he realized that he wanted to bury his hands in that messy mop of brown hair to pull Reggie close to kiss that stupid face. 

He only let the feelings linger for a moment before shoving them deep down and burying them. Reggie had a crush on Flynn at this point and Luke wasn’t about to make their friendship awkward over this. 

Maybe it was because of their first big fight. It was over something stupid that Luke honestly couldn’t remember now. But when he was angry, Luke had a habit of getting loud and moving around a lot and Reggie had a habit of shutting down when people yelled at him. Reggie got quiet and walked out mid-argument without saying a word, leaving a fuming Luke behind. 

Luke hadn’t heard from him for the rest of the day, going out of his mind in worry that something bad had happened. He called nearly every person to see if they had seen his boyfriend. Eventually, Reggie turned up with a coffee as a peace offering and let Luke berate him for making him worry.

Or maybe it was because of all the obstacles just to planning the wedding and reception. Their band had quit a week ago because their lead singer was arrested for shoplifting, the chef came down with the flu the day before, and Alex had lost their wedding rings. It had seemed like the universe was doing its best to stop them from getting married. 

(To be fair, Reggie did get drunk and start stripping at Alex and Willie’s wedding… in front of Alex’s parents. So in regards to the Alex part, that was probably just Karma.)

Looking at his husband’s waiting face, Luke realized that even with every moment of doubt, heartache, argument, and setback they had ultimately made it through. Together. 

The sound of the champagne glasses clinking startled Luke out of his thoughts. Reggie’s expectant gaze turned into a cheeky smile as he leaned forward to press their mouths together in a kiss. Luke parted his lips under Reggie’s, humming contentedly at the warmth spreading through his body. The guests at the reception started cheering and jeering in glee. 

The kiss was over too quickly, Reggie leaning away to continue their slow dance. “Well?” He pressed Luke for the answer to his earlier question. 

“Honestly Reg, I never thought we would make it down the aisle together.” 

His husband made a hurt noise. “Why–”

Luke kept talking before Reggie could get really offended. “But, I always knew that no matter the future, I wanted you in it with me. You’re the love of my life, you’re my dream come true.” Luke pressed a quick kiss to Reggie’s lips before leaning to whisper in his year. “And be ing married to you is the best way it could have possibly come true.”

Reggie stared at him, gaping like a fish. Luke couldn’t find it in himself to be ashamed at how shamelessly sappy it was, but he figured he got a pass since it was his wedding. 

“Pfft,” Reggie scoffed once he recovered, “that’s gay.” A shy smile spread across his face though, causing the familiar skip of Luke’s heart. 

Luke moved his hand that was entwined with Reggie’s hand to cup his chin. Staring into those brown eyes, his future flashed before him. Waking up to this beautiful man every single day and falling asleep in his arms every night. Bickering over stupid things and making up over crappy coffee. Holding his hand through sickness and through health. Through the good times and the bad. 

“Reggie Patterson-Peters,” Luke murmured before leaning in for another kiss. “It’s only gonna get gayer.”


End file.
